


听说兄长要成亲了

by clockcan



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - Luó Guànzhōng
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockcan/pseuds/clockcan
Summary: 很早就写了的很老的梗……酒后乱x什么的……祝自己生日快乐（x）





	听说兄长要成亲了

**Author's Note:**

> 很早就写了的很老的梗……  
> 酒后乱x什么的……  
> 祝自己生日快乐（x）

“…现在还早，我还不急…”  
钟毓又一次打发走上门提亲来的人——作为钟家的长子，钟毓的确受到不少关注，可他不想，至少现在还不想成亲。在他眼里，钟会比他优秀的多，虽然是年纪小，但应该更受姑娘们的青睐

钟毓甚至觉得那些媒人的话就像魔咒，越是不停的催促，他对那些千金越是喜欢不起来  
不出所料，他失眠了  
可他没想到，失眠的不止他一个  
他路过钟会的屋子，发现里面有微弱的光。他推开一点门缝，还没看清什么，便闻到浓烈的酒味  
于是他推开门，看到钟会受了委屈一般躺在地上抽泣。他急忙冲过去，钟会抓住他的衣角，嘴角抽动几下，却还是什么也没说  
“士季，怎么了？”  
“兄长……要成亲了吧？”钟会眼角泛红，却故作平静地问他  
“没有！士季你……”  
钟会没再说什么，拽着钟毓的衣角慢慢站起来，一个趔趄又倒在兄长怀里  
“你不愿意？”钟毓抱着他，手搭在他腰上  
“我……”  
钟会似是害羞一样，低着头不敢看他  
钟毓将他一把抱起，走到寝室

“唔……”  
尽管是处于不利地位，钟会也并没有去反抗，反而主动迎合兄长。许是喝了些酒的缘故吧，钟会一反常态地接受了他正被人侵犯的事实。钟毓迎合一般地舔吻他的嘴唇，反倒引起后者的不满。钟会抓着兄长的头，用力地按向自己  
他在钟毓眼中看到，一半情欲，一半震惊  
“哈……”钟毓抬起头结束了这个吻，但手上动作并没有停止。在他有所行动之前，钟会已经是衣冠不整了，所以只几下便解除了他身上的束缚，手指在他胸前探索  
“哈……兄长……”钟会微微挣扎，但阻止不了快感到来，腿间两根摩擦，又将莫名的快感进一步放大  
“啊！你别……”  
双腿被猛地抬高，钟会一惊，随后异物入侵的胀痛感席卷全身。他大口喘气，却紧紧抱住身上的人，一只手又伸进他衣服里揉搓着涨大的那根  
“哥……啊……”  
“我在……”钟毓轻轻地吻了他脸颊，手指动作仍旧没有停下。三根手指仍能活动自如后，钟毓咽了咽口水，拔出了手指  
“要来了。”钟毓在他耳边轻声说，随后便一个挺身，没入他体内  
“嗯……”钟会咬咬嘴唇，最终也没溢出一声惊呼  
但一次次的抽插带来的快感，终有决堤的时候  
“嗯……哈……哥……”钟会的双手不自觉环住他脖颈，放肆地叫喊着。钟毓想弄哭他，却还是于心不忍，动作温柔到令人心里发痒的地步  
即使是喝了酒，也不应该……  
心下想着，钟毓动作不禁加快了。似乎一瞬间，他就懂得了钟会对他抱有怎样的情感，而他此时能做的，大概也只有满足他暂时的欲望吧  
“士季……”钟毓不停地轻唤他的字，舌尖从耳垂扫过，钟会轻哼了一声，紧紧地抱着他  
“别多想……即使成亲，我也……”  
钟会睁大水汪汪的眼睛，看着他  
“嗯……我也不会离开你的……”钟毓最后还是委婉地表达了心意，而钟会虽然有些失望，至少还是得到了些许安慰  
“嗯……”钟会眼眸有些湿润。是啊，他得到的，也只有陪伴了吧……  
“啊！”猛烈的钝痛将钟会的关注点拉回这场在他梦里排练过无数次的性事中，他刚想再说什么，就被一阵接一阵的快感淹没  
“不要分神。”  
接受着一下接一下的冲刺，钟会口中除了放纵到有些发假的呻吟，便只有急促的喘息声——其实比起分不清真假的情话，他更喜欢在床上表现自己对对方的真情  
“兄长……嗯啊……我……”钟会咬着嘴唇，努力地想将自己的感情表露出来，可话到嘴边，全都变成了甜腻的娇喘，再加上钟毓那双点火的手，他脑内的情话全都变为空白。除了遵从内心，他什么也做不到  
也许，这正是最好的告白……

钟毓很想在他体内播种，可理智还是战胜了欲望，而且……他还是希望钟会以为这只是一个梦，一个……永远不会变成现实的梦  
但至少，他想让钟会觉得这是个好梦  
他擦干净两人身上的污秽，还整理好了床铺，而钟会一直看着他的侧脸，不觉勾起了嘴角  
“好好休息吧，我……”回头发现钟会一直对着自己不明所以地微笑，他有点心慌  
“不留下来嘛？”  
“不了。”  
钟会眼中的光芒消失了，气呼呼地拿被子把自己裹起来  
什么啊，连陪我都不愿意……

钟毓依旧没有入睡  
他在床上翻来覆去，在想如果士季已经醒酒了，该怎么和他解释这看起来毫无逻辑的一连串事情，拔♂无情的事他也不愿意做  
总的来说……大概还是想表明心意吧……

总之钟毓一晚上没睡，可也没想出什么两全之策  
不过自那之后，钟会看他的眼神倒是温柔了许多  
……是错觉吧他都喝多了怎么可能知道那晚的事  
……不过他要是知道了还这样的话，倒也不错


End file.
